


The Cursed Heart

by Sashaya



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: The Heart speaks with his Jessamine’s voice and Corvo chokes on silent sobs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._

The Outsider – a god-like being that Corvo heard about before but never cared or thought to know anything about him – summons him to his world and gives Corvo a _heart of a living being_.

The Outsider says it will allow Corvo to find runes – magic-fueled things that were placed in Dunwall’s realm and they are source of power that link directly to the Outsider. The being from the Void might have also say something about the runes allowing Corvo to see Outsider outside of the nether-realm but Corvo might have dismissed it, thinking that the whole thing was just a dream that his tired and adrenaline-filled mind created in a moment of peace. 

Corvo wakes up and the Heart is by his bedside. He didn’t dream it all up, this strange journey into the Void, where a god waits.

He grips the heart, squashes guilt and disgust, when he touches the flesh and thinks _where_.

The Heart speaks and it hits the floor, Corvo right beside it. There’s horror and hatred and so much pain painted on his scarred face. 

Corvo cries, chokes on a silent sobs and gasps for breath like he’s drowning.

The Heart speaks with his Jessamine’s voice and he can hear it’s pain, confusion.

 _What have he done to me?_ , it asks and Corvo repeats this question again and again. 

Corvo holds the Heart softly and carefully, he wishes for the world to quiet down because Jessamine, his Jessamine, his heart and sun, she’s speaking now. 

Six months after her tragic death, Jessamine is speaking to him and Corvo should question his mind and sanity but it’s too good, too beautiful for him to give up.

He hates the Outsider for doing this, for hurting them both like this but at the same time, Corvo got back some part of his love. It’s twisted and partly covered in living shadows but it’s his, right in his hands. 

Jessamine vows dark and tragic stories of the places around him, she tells him about Lord Pendleton problems with a bottle and much, much more.

She tells him of Lord _Usurper_ ’s strange quirks and she talks about Emily.

Even when there’s nothing left of her, even if she belongs to another world now, Jessamine always thinks of Emily, of their daughter. Corvo loves her even in her death, he cannot stop.

The journey for freedom and peace and justice ends and Jessamine’s voice is quieter, muffled like she’s leaving, again. 

Corvo wants to hold on but Emily is asking question, asking him about the sadness in his eyes. He lets Jessamine go.

Corvo lays the Heart on the Outsider’s shrine like it’s an offering but it’s nothing more than goodbye. The Outsider accepts it with his usual dose of _you fascinate me_. 

Corvo lays to sleep and Jessamine speaks softly in his dreams.


End file.
